Severus Snape A Painful life
by raemie
Summary: CHAPTER 2 ADDED. This is a story looking through the eyes of Snape as a teenager , trying to survive in school , and stay away form his abusive Father.He also has a crush on Lily Evans. His Mother has a secret and when Snape finds out , it will shock him
1. Chapter 1

Title Severus Snape The Truth.

Chapter 1

Severus Snape sat in his room , hissing and muttering. Below his Father a nasty muggle yelled at his Mother. Why had his Mother a witch married such a cruel , violent muggle , he would never understand. He clutched his wand in his hand. He could march downstairs and blast his ungrateful Father away. He would be expelled from Hogwarts no doubt. But at the same time , he would never have to hear his loud , horrible moans or see him beating his Mother all the time. Being expelled wouldn't be so bad. He didn't like school anyways , not with Potter sauntering around like he owned the place. But he wanted to complete his exams , seven years in the rotten place was a huge price to pay for a peace of paper , he so desperatly wanted. He was seventeen after all , and this was his last year , and Black the insolent , nasty , prankster , who nearly caused his death. He too , should be punished , if Potter hadn't cowered and stopped him. Potter always shone out as the best , the one who looked cool , the one who all the girls liked , the one who was great at Quidditch , the one who had Lily Evans. Severus stopped , Lily is a mudblood he told himself , but why do I like her. He spat in disgust and lay back on the bed.

" Severus get down here this instant".

Severus moaned. If he knew his Father well , he was about to get a mouthfull of abuse. He stored his wand in his robes and ambled down the stairs. His Father was standing straight and tall , his Mother was weeping in her chair.

" You boy , your Mother tells me , you need money for more school things this year , is this true"?

" Yes Father , I do".

" Haven't you enough boy , why cant you make do with the stuff , we gave you last year"?

" What does it matter to you,Our money is different to your's. It's Mother who would give it to me".

" What matters boy , is that I dont like your attitude to our money".

Severus stepped back. He realised his Father had been drinking.

" What matters is , I am married to your Mother ,and we share our money , whether it is the same or not".

Severus pulled out his wand. " I need that stuff. I am in my seventh year. I have exams".

" Are you threatning me, put that away".

" No " cried Severus. " I am safe when I have this".

His Father lunged forward and grabbed hold of his robes. Eileen ( Snapes Mother)screamed and tried to pull her husband of her son.

" Get off him Tobias , you'r too strong , you'll kill him".

Tobias knocked his wife into the wall. " I'll kill you , if you dont shut up."

" Your a curse , the bloody lot of you. I should have thought twice , before I married you woman. I should have thought any son of your's would have turned out wrong. He twisted his hand on Severus's neck. He gasped for air. Eileen stood up , pointed her wand and yelled Pertrificus Totalus. Tobias keeled over and lay on the ground , unable to move an inch. Severus panted on the ground and fainted. Eileen rushed forward and held his head on her lap and wept.

" I'm sorry Severus , I made a huge mistake. You must understand that. I had no choice but to do what I did".

She lifted her son up in the air with her wand and guided him to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Severus awoke with an awful headache. His eyes tingled when streaks of light hit him. He sat up and coughed ,his throat was burning.

" Severus are you alright?"

" Dont touch me Mother" cried Severus. " I dont want to speak to anyone".

" I'm sorry. I dont like this way of life any more than you do. But we have to bare it".

" Why do we have to Mother? Why do I have bare it? I'm not like you Mother. I cant just lie down and let someone walk over me. Where is Father?"

" I hit him with a memory charm , he's gone down to the pub. He wont remember any of this Severus. We are safe now. He'll just come home and I will have his meal ready".

Severus sat up. " Until the next time Mother. Until he gets angry or feels like using us like human punch bags. Yes Mother we will be safe , until then".

" You musn't talk about your Father like that Severus. He does his best. He just doesn't understand you and I. He cant see us for what we really are. He only see's the abnormal side. Eileen placed her hand on his shoulder. He cant see the boy that I love Severus. But I can , and thats what matters. The importent thing is for you to do well at school and get as many NEWTS as you can".

" I hate school Mother. Those Gryfindors , well one or two of them...they are ..."

" Severus not everyone is going to like you. What about the Slytherins , haven't you friends there".

Severus laughed. " Well I talk to Belatrix occasionaly , and Malfoy and Dolohov. I supose you could call them that".

" Well then. There is no need to be unhappy after all. Remember you have Albus Dumbledore as you headmaster. I remember him , when I was at school , and Professor Slughorn has complimented you on your potion skills".

" Have you packed for school? I will be going into Diagon Alley later. I will bring you to the train station".

" Theres no need Mother. I'm seventeen. I can apparate myself".

" Severus , I would like to accompany you. Please let me...I ...dont want to be shut up in this house with that man any more than you do."

Severus sighed and picked up his wand. " Very well , come on then. We better go quickly".


End file.
